reclamation_campaign_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twelve
The Twelve is the unoffical name given to the primary pantheon of gods on Avalon, and through the rest of the Emirate Multiverse. It is comprised of twelve gods, each of which has their own domain, plane of existence, and fields of influence. The God of the Sky Main Article: Aemis Known mostly as Aemis, the God of the Sky is a powerful being who hails from the plane of Xemyhr. Aemis searches for lost knowledge throughout the realms, but has little care as to whether his knowledge is used for good or for evil. However, Aemis avoids upsetting what he sees as the delicate balance between the forces of order and chaos. The God of Dawn Main Article: Jezorr Often known as Jezorr, the God of Dawn comes from Admoria, and considers himself a beacon of light and good within the universe. Jezorr considers his greatest virtue to be self-expression, and he works to allow free-willed creatures to express themselves how they wish to. The Goddess of Truth Main Article: Ohana The Goddess of Truth, or Ohana, comes from the plane of Osimah, and is the most zealous of the gods. She fights for truth, justice and order, on all the worlds where she has worshippers. Ohana and her followers keep and enforce the laws of those worlds, keeping order and balance. The Goddess of Mercy Main Article: Easis Easis, the Goddess of Mercy, hails from Benevoila and is a pacifist god, and is the only goddess to have never been challenged in combat. Whilst she is good aligned, she holds the repsect of all the other gods for being an exemplar of mercy and healing. She cares little for order or chaos, so long as she and her followers do good for all peoples. The God of Death Main Article: Ykmir The ever looming threat of death is personified by the God of Death, Ykmir, himself. Ykmir comes from the underworld, fighting to keep balance between order and chaos and between good and evil, remaining neutral and ensuring that all things come to their rightful end. Ykmir tolerates resurrection, but believes that he along should be the final judge as to where each and every soul goes after they die. The God of Creation Main Article: Ezbris Within the smouldering fury of the Great Forge, the God of Creation Ezbris is legendary. Sometimes a smithy, sometimes attributed to the creation of life itself, Ezbris and his fiery spark give rise to life on many worlds. Ezbris is much like his opposite, Ykmir, and he strives to remain balanced between chaos and order, and between good and evil. The God of War Main Article: ''Paeus'' The All-Conquerer. Paeus. The God of War. He goes by many names and titles, but Paeus is without question the single most deadly combatant in existence. His prowess in combat, and his beholdence to loyalty, honour and conquest, are to be envied, and inspires many to take up arms in his name. His constant drive for conflict and his strict dedication to his code, make him a force to be reckoned with, whether he fights for good, evil, or neither. The Goddess of Happiness Main Article: Patheia Within the world of Iepaux, the goddess Patheia resonates joy and happiness through the universe. Her songs, celebrations and eternal happiness bring joy to even the most frozen of hearts, and she expresses herself as she wishes, without regard for good or evil. The God of Punishment Main Article: Tocruer The cruel and manipulative God of Punishment, Tocruer, seeks to deliver pain and misery to all mortals who invoke his ire. Unlike the other more evil-aligned gods, Tocruer does not feel the need to destroy, but he has a single-minded focus to bring suffering to those that deserve it. So long as his followers keep to their world and bring anguish to those that suffer, Tocruer remains amused. The God of Eternity Main Article: Zulo Thought to be older than time itself, it is believed that Zulo, the God of Eternity, has been around for as long as the universe has existed. However, none other than Zulo's own followers can prove this to be true. Zulo's rule never started, and it will never end, but the madness of Eternity itself continues on, and such abstract and arbitrary concepts makes Zulo almost unfathomable. The Goddess of Chaos Main Article: Atdona At the centre of madness and chaos lies Atdona, the Maddened One - the Goddess of Chaos. Cruel and destructive, Atdona only wishes to bring destruction and chaos to all planes. Atdona herself cares more for evil and madness, but on occasion her followers instead crave free expression over total annihilation. The Goddess of Manipulation Main Article: Jomis A liar, a deceiver, and a trickster - Jomis the Many Masked goes by many names and many faces, but each is just another lie and illusion. Jomis considers herself the puppet master of the other gods, pulling the strings to get her own way. She is privy to the secrets and lies that keep the other gods in line, but she is no force of chaos - she is a master of manipulation, even over those her equal.